Sandy Feet
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Atobe complains about the sand in his shoes, but in the end, even the rich boy's not entirely out of place on the Okinawan beach. A Kite birthday fic. Shounen ai KiteAtobe.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: This was originally written for Kite Eishirou's birthday last November.

* * *

Sandy Feet

"…I have sand in my shoes."

Kite was torn between amusement and irritation as he glanced at his companion. "I told you that kind of shoes were a bad idea for the beach." Really, he'd known the other could be impractical at times, but this… he could have at least worn sneakers, it wouldn't have been so bad then. But no, he'd had to be stubborn… as always. Such hard-headedness actually rivalled Kite's own.

"I didn't think you'd make me wade through the sand endlessly." Grumble, grumble, like a petulant child. Really, for all that he acted high and mighty most of the time Atobe certainly could be very childish occasionally. But then, he probably didn't show this side of himself to just anyone. Kite probably should have felt honoured… and he would have, really he would have, if it hadn't been so very annoying and tiring.

"Next you'll probably ask me whether we're there yet." Kite rolled his eyes, ignoring the icy glare this earned him. "Really, stop being such a child, Keigo. Is the concept of a leisurely walk along the beach so very unfamiliar to you?"

"Why would I want to be familiar with anything that makes me dirty?" Atobe huffed, looking down at his sandy shoes in distaste. One would have thought he'd never been anything but immaculately clean and proper… But then, given the way he acted, Kite might have actually believed that if he hadn't personally seen Atobe all sweaty and worn out after a good match.

"Because I asked you to," Kite replied, simply, without any unnecessary sentimentality. There had been nothing romantic about his request, really. He simply enjoyed the beach infinitely more than any gift Atobe could have possibly lavished him with, and if it was getting close to sunset it was only because this had been the most convenient time and it most certainly didn't have anything to do with the way the last bright rays of light dyed Atobe's hair a glowing golden hue.

Atobe seemed to find no comment to this, neither in agreement nor in protest. Watching him closely as they walked on, Kite reached out a hand after a while, touching Atobe's arm, bringing him to a halt. Not saying anything, he instead kneeled down on the still-warm sand, tugging at Atobe's shoelaces.

He was quite expecting a protest, yet none came forth, merely a silent stare he could feel directed at himself even as he kept his gaze low, quickly opening the carefully tied knots on both shoes. Gently guiding Atobe to lift one leg, he slid off first the shoe, then the sock underneath, placing the now bare foot on the still-warm sand before moving onto the other. Then he stood up, toeing his own sandals off.

"…Eishirou." Atobe looked at him questioningly. "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

"I should think it's more than obvious." Kite grinned, feeling the fading warmth of the sand under his feet. The hot sand of noon would probably have been too much for Atobe's delicate feet, uncomfortable as it was even to his thick skin, but this was just pleasantly warm. "This way, you won't be getting sand in your shoes."

"…Really, now." However, even Atobe chuckled as he moved his foot slowly over the sand as though to see how it felt. Even his feet seemed pale, pale and soft and most certainly unused to walking without the protection of shoes.

Well, that would be soon remedied. Kite smirked, nodding towards the remains of a long-forgotten sand castle some ways away. "Come on. I'll race you." And then, because he was not exactly known for his fairness, he took off without any more warning.

Of course, Atobe had little chance; his speed could hardly rival Kite's. Nevertheless, he stayed surprisingly close, certainly faster than Kite had expected him to be. Had it been anyone else, he might have more or less purposefully kicked up some sand as he went, but he wasn't about to do that now. For one thing, he knew that injuring Tezuka or not, Atobe still despised such clearly dirty tricks, and he didn't want to anger the pale boy; for another, sand would hardly have been any good for Atobe's precious eyes and in the end, cruel and violent though he might have been, Kite did not really want to hurt Atobe.

As he reached the goal he turned around just in time to catch Atobe as he came running, arms circling the slender waist, sending them both spinning around again and again as he struggled not to fall over from their combined momentum. It would likely have been close to impossible for anyone but himself with his balance and strength, which didn't fail him even now as he spun Atobe in the air like a child. As they finally came to a halt Atobe leant against his chest, having momentarily lost his balance. As he regained his footing, though, he stood up on his own, though much to Kite's delight he didn't make any move to leave the circle of his arms.

"You certainly aren't one for fair play, are you?" Atobe murmured, his face distractingly close to Kite's. "Taking off without any warning like that…"

"Oh, like you ever expected me to be fair," Kite laughed. "And besides… you know very well you would have lost nevertheless."

"Oh, really, now?" Atobe raised his eyebrows. "At the least, by speed was more than enough to play against Tezuka."

Kite growled deep in his throat, only half teasing as he drew Atobe even closer against himself, his arms so tight around the slightly smaller boy's chest it might have actually hurt. "That's just uncalled for, my little snob…"

"Such harsh words! If I didn't know better, I might think you don't like me at all." Atobe smirked, not letting Kite's tight hold draw too much of a reaction from him. "Now kindly release me before you crack a rib."

"Like you? What nonsense!" Kite let go, not showing his slight disappointment as Atobe stepped back, out of his arms. Of course, even as Atobe got out of reach Kite could have caught him in a split second, but for now… for now, he just couldn't be bothered. That was the only reason.

"Oh, indeed? In that case," Atobe smirked again, "you probably won't mind if I go and get my shoes back?" And, with no more warning, he took off back to where they'd come from.

Dashing after Atobe, Kite caught up with him very soon, reaching out to touch his arm as he passed by. This distraction, though, made Atobe not notice a rock half hidden within the sand, making him stumble. Noting this, Kite stepped passed him, grasping on Atobe's arm to steady him; however, this time he didn't have the time to take momentum into account and instead of spinning, he was just thrown to the ground before Atobe, instinctively drawing the paler boy into his arms so Atobe fell on top of him rather than the sand.

For a moment Atobe just stared at him, eyes wide, his face close so very close. Then, though, a grin spread onto his face. "My, my. I never know you were quite that self-sacrificing," he chuckled.

"Certainly not on purpose, my dear Keigo," Kite growled playfully. "I'll make you pay yet for making me get sand in my hair, too."

Atobe merely laughed at his threat, turning to the side as soon as Kite's arms around him went a bit loose. Rolling off Kite, he ended up lying on the sand by his side, looking positively edible with his ashen hair spread on the golden sand like a fair halo, blue eyes gazing up to the equally blue sky.

Kite pushed himself up just to get a closer look at Atobe. "You'll get sand in your hair too now," he noted, leaning back on his elbows and looking to Atobe at his side. Leaning closer to reach out a hand, he pushed a slightly curled lock of hair from the pale forehead, gazing down into the blue eyes.

"That's fine. I can always wash it away." Then Atobe smirked like only Atobe could smirk. "Or alternatively, you could wash it for me…"

"Oh, really, now?" Kite smirked, leaning even closer. "And why would I do that?"

"Because," Atobe purred, he may not have been a cat but he most definitely could purr, his arms reaching up to link around Kite's neck, "you know I'll make it worth your while…"

It would have been little trouble to break away from Atobe's hold but Kite saw no reason to do so, allowing himself to be drawn down, tasting the cherry lip balm on the pale pink lips.

Atobe was pale and light-coloured and soft and refined, so much unlike Kite's own dark, harsh frame, yet somehow he still seemed to fit perfectly within the scenario, his hair the sand beneath them and his eyes the sea to their side, and perhaps Kite might actually dare to think he was not so out of place on an Okinawan beach after all.


End file.
